


Experimental Threesome

by Ayisei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Riding, Robot Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayisei/pseuds/Ayisei
Summary: Rantaro, Kokichi, and Kiibo all have a threesome together. That’s pretty much it.





	Experimental Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> okay the end of this was kinda rushed cuz i got bored in the middle of writing this but i wanted to finish it so yeah sorry maybe ill fix it up eventually plus it sucks cuz this was my first time writing a threesome rip 
> 
> i hope you guys still like it anyhow!

Rantaro, Kiibo, and Kokichi were all gathered in Rantaro’s room to discuss an important matter between the three.

 

Rantaro ran his fingers through his hair, deep in thought before opening his eyes to look at Kiibo. “So, Kiibo, you’re really all for this, correct?” His smooth calm voice helped soothe Kiibo’s nervousness on the matter. “I- um- yes.” Kiibo blushed merely at the thought of them doing something so indecent together.

 

Kokichi sighed impatiently. “Come _on!”_ He whined before being shushed by Rantaro. “Kokichi, if you keep complaining like this, you will have to sit out and watch. Do you understand?” Kokichi’s eyes widened dramatically, a pout plastered onto his lips. “Fiiine...” He groaned out in annoyance.

 

Rantaro went back to continuing his and Kiibo’s conversation. “Great! So we may start now if you are comfortable.” Kiibo nodded, stating that, yes, he was comfortable with their salacious idea.

 

Kokichi squealed in excitement and immediately began to undress, followed by Rantaro who - opposite of Kokichi - was taking his time. Due to not having clothes, Kiibo bashfully but interestingly, watched the two strip down to just their boxers. Well, except for Kokichi who completely took off everything. They were really attractive, he noted. Kiibo was getting aroused just from watching them _disrobe._ How innapropriate of him, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Once finished, Rantaro walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle, ushering the two to join him; which didn’t take long for them to sit beside of him on either side, ready to begin.

 

Kokichi smirked and crawled over to Kiibo, practically in his lap. He looked up at the taller, giving him a seductive look which caused the other’s face to redden tremendously. Kokichi reached up and teasingly, slowly locked lips with Kiibo.

 

Rantaro watched from a distance, quite aroused at the scene nonetheless. “My boys are so hot.” That comment earned a smirk from Kokichi, and a gasp from Kiibo.

 

Kokichi took this as an opportunity and slipped his tongue into Kiibo’s mouth rather dominantly. Kokichi closed the small gap between the two and rocked his hips back and forth slightly against Kiibo’s crotch. Kokichi smirked as he heard the faintest little moan slip out from the other’s mouth. The two continued their heated makeout as Rantaro lightly palmed himself as he watched before coming up behind Kokichi.

 

Rantaro spread Kokichi’s legs, slowly rubbing his thighs. Kokichi let out a high-pitched mewl into Kiibo’s mouth at the sudden contact. Rantaro began to trail soft kisses up Kokichi’s thigh, stopping at the base of his cock.

 

Kokichi pulled away from Kiibo and pressed the small button that was located on the side of his neck. Upon pressing the button, Kokichi immediately reached his hand down and began to eagerly pump Kiibo’s cock. “Feel good, _huh?”_ He smirked, the answer obvious from the copious amounts of loud moans coming from the robot.

 

Rantaro, instead of licking or sucking at Kokichi’s cock as the shorter would have thought, he pulled away and bit the inside part of Kokichi’s thigh. This caused the purple-haired boy to gasp out in shock. Rantaro smirked against Kokichi’s thigh and began to pull on the skin between his teeth, sucking ever so slightly.

 

Kokichi responded positively with a soft, quiet moan. He didn’t want to give himself the impression of a weakling. Even though he knew he’d be a mess by the end of this, he still wanted to atleast give off a dominant impression.

 

Rantaro chuckled against Kokichi’s thigh and bit harder, causing the smaller to whimper. Rantaro loved even the smallest sounds Kiibo and Kokichi made. Especially when he was causing them to do so.

 

Rantaro trailed kisses all the way up to Kokichi’s ass and licked one of his cheeks. The cool, sudden sensation made Kokichi shiver a bit.

 

Kokichi smirked and leaned down, taking just the tip of Kiibo’s cock into his mouth. Kiibo gasped and looked away. He didn’t want to look down; he knew Kokichi would be looking up at him innocently - as if he weren’t doing something so far from innocent.

 

Kokichi took in as much of Kiibo’s length as he could, using his other hand to pleasure what his mouth couldn’t. He slowly began to bob his head, savouring in the cute sounds the ultimate robot was making. He was so distracted, he didn’t even notice Rantaro licking his ass; that is until he felt his tongue slide in.

 

“Mm!” Kokichi moaned around Kiibo’s cock. Kiibo gasped at the vibration on his cock and his hand immediately grabbed ahold of Kokichi’s hair, moaning loudly. “Please.. keep going..”

 

Rantaro smirked and continued to tongue fuck Kokichi. Kokichi gripped tightly onto Kiibo’s thighs as he kept moaning, the pleasure getting intense until Rantaro finally pulled away.

 

Rantaro sat up on his knees and reached over to the drawer to get some lube.  
“Kiibo, lay down.” He ordered calmly. Kiibo was a little flustered as to what was going on, but he did so anyhow. He doubted any of them would hurt him; he trusted them.

 

Kokichi had pulled away and was now on the other side of Kiibo as Rantaro made his way slightly in between Kiibo’s legs. He opened the cap and applied some lube to one of his fingers and sat the bottle aside. “You ready, hun?” Rantaro asked, making sure not to hurt the other. Kiibo just nodded at the question. He was so embarassed; he was afraid he’d mess up his sentences.

 

At this, Rantaro slowly circled his finger around Kiibo’s artificial entrance and slid one inside. Kiibo whimpered at the strange feeling. “That.. feels strange..”

 

Rantaro chuckled. “It will feel better soon. I promise.” He reconciled, beginning to slide his finger in and out of Kiibo. Kiibo’s whimpers loudened as he began to feel pleasure arising. Just as he was getting used to it, Rantaro slid a second lubbed finger inside.

 

“Ah!” Kiibo squeaked, causing the smaller of the three to snicker quietly. But, nonetheless, tried to calm him down by caressing his sides. Kiibo let out a soft sigh at the feeling of such gentle touches, but deeply groan when he felt Rantaro’s fingers begin to scissor inside of him.

 

As Rantaro was prepping Kiibo, Kokichi decided to prep himself as well. He reached over and grabbed the lube bottle and applied some to two of his fingers. Leaning over some, he slid the two fingers inside and began to deeply finger himself, moaning loudly.

 

Hearing Kokichi’s moans made Kiibo’s fans kick up more. They were so attractive and cute. He loved them. Kiibo bit his lip, trying not to let himself get too carried away. That’d be so humiliating!

 

Once Rantaro was finished prepping Kiibo, he slid his fingers out and removed his boxers. _“Ooh!_ We’re getting to the good part now, Kiibabe!” Kokichi giggled excitedly, pulling his fingers out.

 

Rantaro lubed his cock up and lined himself up with Kiibo’s entrance. “Are you ready for me to enter?” He asked softly in order to reassure that everything was going to be okay. Kiibo nodded, still not wanting to say anything in fear of embarrassing himself.

 

Rantaro then slowly slid himself inside. Kiibo’s eyes widened at the unusual sensation. “Wow! Your asshole is taking him like a champ! Nishishi!”

 

Kiibo loudly gasped once he felt Rantaro’s cock fill him up to the hilt. As soon as Kokichi noticed that Rantaro was fully inside, he hovered himself over Kiibo’s cock and slowly slid himself down. _”Mm! Yes!”_  He tilted his head back.

 

“You.. You can move now.” Kiibo blushed as he assured Rantaro that he had gotten used to the feeling.

 

Both Rantaro and Kokichi had began moving. Kokichi, however, faster than Rantaro. Rantaro was being slow and gentle as to not hurt Kiibo. Kiibo threw his head back at the two different stimulous. He bit his lip and grabbed Kokichi’s hips. Kokichi blushed brightly; he hadn’t thought Kiibo was going to do anything, so this caught him rather off guard.

 

Rantaro began to progressively speed up his pace. He let out quiet grunts as he gripped tightly onto Kiibo’s hips, thrusting into him deeply; the sensation felt so good to him. Who knew robot sex would feel so good. Kokichi could secondly agree on that. As he was a panting, moaning mess, moaning the two’s names as if they were chants. _“Ah!_ Kiibo, _fuck!_ Fuck me harder!” He whined. Kiibo had eventually caught on, and was now bouncing Kokichi by his hips.

 

“Shit!” Rantaro cursed under his breath, getting closer to his climax. Kokichi caught on and pulled off of Kiibo as Rantaro turned Kokichi on his side; one leg up on his shoulder as he continued pounding into Kiibo. “Ah!” He moaned out. He felt so lewd for making such sounds, but he couldn’t help himself. “Please! More, Rantaro! _Please! Ah!”_ He squeezed his eyes shut in pure desire.

 

Rantaro quickly pulled out and jacked himself off, cumming onto Kiibo’s face. “Ooh! Hot!” Kokichi smirked and ushered Rantaro out of his way so he could finish the two off.

 

Kokichi reinserted himself, continuing where they left off. This time, Kiibo had enough freedom to both bounce Kokichi by the hips _and_ thrust his hips up into him. _“Ah! Kiibo!”_ Kokichi loved how dirty Kiibo had gotten with just one sex session. He loved it in every form.

 

Kokichi gasped. “I’m gonna cum!” He bounced himself harder and faster, getting closer and closer to his climax. “Me.. too!” Kiibo panted between words, getting close himself.

 

Kiibo yelled out as he reached his end, “cumming” into Kokichi. This caught Kokichi off guard, but nonetheless, it still felt good inside of him, causing him to yelp out a small moan as he came.

 

The three cleaned up and laid in bed together, telling eachother how well they did. It was surely a lovely night.


End file.
